Ivan
by princessbloodymary
Summary: Bir resimden ilham alarak yazmıştım bu hikayeyi...


Ivan ayaklarını ağır ağır sürüyerek içeri girdi. Moskova'nın en köhne yerlerinden birinde olan berbat küçük bir evde, paçavra gibi kıyafetlerle sokak köpeği gibi yaşıyordu ve yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Asla hayatını kazanmasını sağlayacak bir işte uzun süre kalamamıştı. Onu işten çıkaran müdürler bu durumu hep onun sağlık sorunlarına nedeniyle işin akışını bozmasına bağlıyor, seslerine hiç yansımayan yapmacık acıma ifadeleri ile onu kibarca 'kapı dışarı ediyorlardı'. Bıkkınlıkla kravatını çıkardı ve bir köşeye fırlattı, sahip olduğu tek gömleği de. Küçük, neredeyse boş buzdolabından henüz açılmamış votka şişesini aldı ve üzeri çizik çizik olmuş, dolaplarının kapaklarının yarısının işe yaramaz halde olduğu tezgaha büyük bir dikkatle yerleştirdi. Yıpranmış votka kadehini eline aldı ve kaç kez bu bardağa içki koyduğunu düşündü.

Kaç tane olursa olsun, şimdi bir tane daha geliyor... diye iç çekti ve şişeyi açtı.

Sarı sıvı bardaktaki yerini aldığında Ivan çoktan kaderine en ağır küfürleri etmeye başlamıştı bile. Elindeki şişeyi tezgahta parçalamamak için kendini zorladı ve sadece bardağı alıp yırtık, tek kişilik koltuğuna çöktü.

Hiçbir doktor garip sağlık sorunlarına çare bulmayı başaramamıştı bugüne kadar, zaten bulabileceklerini de sanmıyordu genç adam. Gözlerinin kararması, korkunç baş ağrıları ve ani baygınlıklar. Kendine geldiğinde ise bir hastanenin acil servisinde ona korkulu gözlerle bakan insanla çevrili olarak buluyordu kendini. Kimse korkusunun nedeni anlatmıyordu, ancak Ivan bu dehşet dolu yüz ifadelerinin bozuk sağlığından endişelenmelerinden dolayı olduğundan şüpheliydi. Votkasını fondip yaptı ve kaşlarını çatarak elindeki boş bardağa dalgınlıkla baktı. Kendini güçlükle ayağa kaldırdı ve bardağını tekrar doldurmak için ikinci kez tezgaha yöneldi. Tekrar fondip yaparken oturmaya gerek duymamıştı. İçmek, içmek ve içmek istiyordu, sonra da bir yerlerde sızıp kalmak, rüya bile görmeden sabaha ulaşmak... Artık bu hayattan hiçbir beklentisi kalmamıştı, ne bir işte tutunabiliyor ne de düzgün bir hayata sahip olabiliyordu. Üçüncü bardağı da fondip yaparken, aslında bu kadar hızlı gitmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu, zaten çoktan vücudu ve beyni uyuşmaya başlamıştı.

Kendinden geçmeyi bekleyerek tezgaha dayandı, ancak korkunç bir mide bulantısı hissetti sadece; bünyesi iyice zayıflamış olmalıydı, bu kadar çabuk etkilenmezdi eskiden... Neler oluyordu ona böyle?.. Ancak tuvalete doğru hızla koşarken bu soruya cevap vermesi kesinlikle imkansızdı.

Öğürtüleri kesilince yere çöktü ve ellerini kirli tuvaletin kırık klozetine koyup başını arkasındaki lavaboya dayadı.

"Seni beceriksiz herif..."

Ivan önüne eğdiği başını hızla yukarı kaldırdı ve dehşet ile açılmış gözlerle bu cümleyi kimin sözlediğini anlamaya çalıştı.

"Daha neler olduğunu kavrayamadın, değil mi?" Sert bir gülüş duyuldu.

Bu ses çok tanıdıktı Ivan için, peki ama nereden geliyordu? Küçük bir gülümsemeyle başını iki yana salladı, sarhoş olduğu için aklı ona oyunlar oynamaya başlamıştı.

"Ayağa kalk!" Ses küçük, tıkış tıkış banyoda öyle bir gürledi ki genç adam yerinde zıplayarak başını lavaboya çarptı. "Sana ayağa kalk dedim!" Ivan'ın başına korkunç ağrılar saplandı, ayağa kalkmak yerine kaçmak isteyeceği kadar da korkmuştu. Ancak neden olduğunu bilmediği bir şekilde, sese itaat etmesi gerektiğini hissediyordu.

Yalpalayarak ağırlığını ayaklarına verdiğinde, "Güzel..." dedi ses, "Şimdi şöyle bir kendine aynada bak bakalım..."

Ivan arkasını döndü, ve aynada gördüğü şey karşısında yapabileceği tek şeyi yaparak, bağırmak için ağzını açtı, ancak ses onu durdurdu, "SUS!" Bu seferki emir öyle güçlü bir nidayla söylenmişti ki genç adamın baş ağrısı dayanılmaz hale geldi. Ellerini başına götürürken yüzünü acıyla buruşturdu.

"Bu bir rüya... Veya bir hayal... Lütfen... Beni rahat bırak..." diye inledi yavaşça, aynaya bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu.

Yansıması, yüzünde psikopatça bir gülüşle Ivan'a baktı, "Senin olduğun tek şey bu... Bir zavallı... İşte bu yüzden ben buradayım, kendini rezil etmeni bir parçacık bile olsa engellemek için."

"Ne?" dedi Ivan şaşkınlıkla ellerini indirip aynaya dönerek.

"Neden bu kadar baş ağrısı çektiğini veya aniden bayıldığını merak etmedin mi hiç? Bu kadar kötü bir sağlığının ve berbat bir hayatının olmasının nedenini? Hepsi senin hatalarının ve sonrasında benim ortaya çıkmamın sonucu."

Ivan dehşetle yansımasına baktı, "Sen- Ne yaptın?!"

"Hiçbir şey." Dedi yansıması manalı bir gülümsemeyle. "Sadece şu filmlere konu olan lanet olası mesele var... Senin zayıflığından ve acınası durumundan bıkıp, güçlü taraf olarak kontrolü ele almam meselesi... Neyse, senin bu kadar çok şeyi bilmen bile gereksiz... Şimdi, hadi bana izin ver mızmız, ve her zamanki döngümüze dönelim."

Ivan bayılacak gibi olduğunu çoktandır hissetmeye başlamıştı, içki yüzündendi; ancak şimdi zihnini bayılmaya zorlamakta olan kuvvet kesinlikle alkolün ötesindeydi. "HAYIR!" diye feryat etti yansımasına.

"Buna engel olamazsın!" dedi aynanın gerisindeki, "Evet, olacağım!" diye bağırdı Ivan ise; ve ikisi de aynı anda yumruklarını kaldırıp aynı anda aynaya vurdular, normalde birinin ve aynadaki yansımasının yapması gerektiği gibi.

"Çıkar beni buradan!" diye böğürdü yansıma, Ivan'ın elinden akan kanlar lavaboya damlarken. Genç adam yeniden başlayan baş ağrısı yüzünden ellerini başına götürdü, ancak bayılmadı.

Gördün mü? diye düşündü, Bayılmadım, bayılmayacağım...

Ertesi gün kendini bembeyaz çarşaflarla örtülü bir yatağa deri kemerle bağlı olarak buldu. Neler olduğunu anlamadan, kendini kurtarma isteği ile kıpırdandı, ancak bir işe yaramıyordu. Tam bu sırada bulunduğu dar odanın kapısının dışında konuşulanları duydu;

"Bu kez çok ileri gitmiş, birini öldürmüş."

"Ve hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor mu?"

"Hatırlamadığını sanıyor. Psikolojide buna Bipolar Bozukluk deniyor, tedaviye hemen başlayacağız, yoksa daha çok katliama yol açabilir."


End file.
